


Lipstick Stain

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [29]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: When Taeyong is doing the laundry, he saw a lipstick stain on Yuta's white polo and thought that Yuta is cheating on him.





	Lipstick Stain

**Author's Note:**

> One shot while waiting for the Regular (Korean Version) mv. Stream stream stream!

 

It's Friday and Taeyong never really got loads of laundry like this. He sighed a million times now, regretting not doing it last Monday after he and Yuta arrived from Osaka. The mountain full of laundry is making Taeyong frustrated.

He started to do his chore by sorting out the colored from the white and light colored ones. He grabbed another basket to place the jeans and office pants that Yuta wore for this week. He turned on the washing machine and poured a right amount of powder inside. He picked up the basket full of white colored clothes to handwash it first. He started with his own shirt, the one that he brought from Osaka. Once he's done, he picked up Yuta's white polo and started to rub it vigorously until he noticed one stain that made his nose smoke from anger.

"Where the fuck this lipstick stain came from!?" He muttered under his breath. Yuta just left the house to work and he couldn't confront the other regarding this. He keeps on preventing himself from thinking about Yuta cheating on him and tried his best to calm down. But Yuta's frequent overtime made him think about it again. He picked up the shirt and placed it on the other basket to show it to his husband when he gets home.

 

 

 

"Yongie... I'm home." It's very unusual for Yuta to come home early. He keeps his face stoic and ignored the other's sweet call from their doorway. He removed his apron and switched the stove off only to make Yuta confused since the food isn't cooked yet.

"Yongie?" Yuta walked to the kitchen and didn't hesitate to back hug him. "Are you okay?"

"Keep your hands off me, Nakamoto." Yuta did what the other said and panicked to see Taeyong crying when he turned around. "Do you still love me?"

Yuta frowned, not understanding what is really happening but he answered immediately just to not make it worse. "Of course, I do."

Taeyong stomped towards the laundry room and picked up the polo with lipstick stain to shove it to his husband. "Then tell me about this!" Yuta looked at his polo and then back at his husband. "There's a stain."

"Are you really that dumb? It's a lipstick stain! Where did you get that?" Yuta tried his best to remember what happened. He doesn't want to see Taeyong looking like this, ready to stab him with the broken hanger he's holding. "From the office.."

Taeyong's eyebrow raised. "Then?"

"I bumped from Wendy Noona. She accidentally hits my shoulder with her lips. That's it. Okay?" Taeyong is still not convinced and turned his back from his husband. "Then what's the story of your frequent overtime?"

"Taeyong, are you accusing me of cheating?" Yuta asked. The hint from Taeyong's tone of voice said so. "..maybe.."

"I will never cheat on you, okay?" Yuta said, pulling his husband's arm to turn him around but the other is too stubborn to do it. "Hey, look at me!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Taeyong.." Yuta stopped. "..okay.. just to answer your question.. I stayed up until 8 am just to freaking finish my surprise for you." This time, Taeyong turned around to face him. "I worked hard to surprise you with this..." Yuta fished his phone from his pocket and opened his gallery to show his husband a picture of a toddler.

Taeyong's eyes lit up and he couldn't stop trembling. "For our anniversary, I want to surprise you with a child. Your signature is the only thing that we need to take Jaemin home."

"Yuta..." He noticed Taeyong's eyes tearing up. He hugged his husband tight and kissed the side of his neck. "Shhh... no worries. Okay? But I'm still upset that you think of me that way."

"I'm sorry.. Yuta. I'm really sorry." Taeyong tighten his hold on his husband's waist and Yuta knew he's just loved by the older so much to feel the jealousy and be suspected of cheating.

 

"It's okay. Lets go back inside and I'll show you the papers for you to sign." Taeyong then realized, he's lucky enough to have him as his husband.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*


End file.
